


Family Tensions

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/M, Slow burn Jonathan/OC, Tasteful at least, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Misfortune tends to follow the Evans sisters. After an unfortunate accident claimed their parents, Mary moved herself and her sister Sarah back to the sleepy town of Hawkins. She was able to begin working as a Biology teacher while her sister who was rather young when they left the town has to start over from scratch. After reconnecting with her old flame Jim, Mary has done her best to move on. Sarah, living a rather alternative lifestyle, hasn't had such luck. Then she met the Byers family. Little did either know their world was about to be turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment between a friend of mine. We writer fanfic together and like to see what happens. Please feel free to leave constructive critique. Hateful or plain rude comments will be deleted. Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> ~Cameron and the Anonymous Stoat

“Remember guys, your reports are due on Monday. I expect you to have them complete and ready to turn in.”

“Miss Evans?”

“Yes Nancy?” The teacher looked up from her book, blond bangs framing an ivory face. Behind a pair of black plastic framed glasses a pair of hazel green eyes looked over at the young woman.

“I was wondering, what chapters do we need to study for the upcoming test?” Nancy asked, making a couple notes on her pad. Miss Evans paused before chuckling.

“The test is two weeks away, but if you insist, read up on chapters 3-4, focussing on cells and the properties of them.” She explained before the sharp sound of the bell rang out. “Alright, Papers on Monday, and please make sure to submit your ideas for the science fair as well. Have a nice weekend.”

The teacher was all but ignored as the stampede of teenagers filed out the door as fast as their legs could carry them. A sigh left her lips before slender fingers began gathering up the papers and books from her desk.

_**Knock knock knock.** _

“Nancy, I swear if you want the lesson plans--”

“Well, last I checked I wasn’t one of your students.” She turned and a man wearing a brown uniform was leaning in the doorway with an amused grin on his face.

“Jim! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my little classroom?”

“Well Mary, I heard your car was still in the shop… And I’d hate for you to have to walk home alone.” Jim Hopper, Chief of The Hawkins Police Department, stepped in, a smile on his face as he did.

“Jim, now what would happen if anyone found out that a simply Biology teacher was seeing Hawkin’s own Chief of Police?” Mary asked with a laugh, placing a hand on his chest. A laugh left Jim’s lips and he kissed her cheek. It wasn’t a big secret about the two, they’d been seeing each other for about six months now and any chance the two got to see one another they took.

“Well, guess I’d have to put a stop to any rumors then, wouldn’t I?” He asked. With a chuckle, he offered his arm. Mary just shook her head before taking his arm with her free one, her books stacked in the other.

“I have total faith in you. So, how long do I have you for today?” Mary asked.

“I only got an hour. Flo’s been on me about the paperwork again.” Jim explained shaking his head. “Not like those tickets are going anywhere.”

“Whatever would we do though if our Chief was seen being too lax?” Mary asked with a chuckle before pausing. “Oh you’re kidding…”

“Hey, sis I want to.. OH GOD!” The teen turned on her heel. “So did not need to know.”

“Oh come on. We’re consenting adults.” Mary muttered pinching the bridge of her nose before smiling up at Jim. “Can you take my stuff to the car? I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Sure thing.” Jim took the stack of books and papers before nodding to the younger woman and making a hasty retreat. The youngest in the room scoffed and crossed her arms. Unlike her sister she was already on Jim’s shit list. Once the sheriff was gone the teen arounded on her sister.

“Really? Are you kidding me?” She waved a hand towards the door. “You do know he has been trying to arrest me for the stupidest shit right?”

“First of all, it’s as if we’re keeping this a secret. Jim and I have been seeing each other a couple months. Second, you shouldn’t keep getting in trouble if you don’t want him on your case.” Mary said cocking a brow at her sister. “What’s the latest one?”

“Walking across the street.” Sarah said crossing her arms.

“Uh huh? In what part of town”

“That’s not the point. He hates me.” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just keep your gross making out for not at my school.”

“We were just holding hands.” Mary teased with a smile, wrapping an arm around her little sister’s shoulder. “And he doesn’t hate you. Things are just… Difficult right now. Are you going to the after school clubs or should I get dinner ready at home? Jim’s gonna run me to the store real quick before heading home.”

“Ew. Unfortunately Nancy and I got stuck together on a stupid project for lit, so I’m probably going to head over to her house.” Sarah said trying to lean as far away from her bubbly and love-sick sister.

“Just wait till you find a boyfriend. Then you’ll understand.” Mary teased. She may have been almost 16 years Sarah’s elder, but no matter the circumstances, the redhead always brought out her childish side. “Call me when you get there. If I don’t answer, leave a voicemail, okay? And I know you don’t like it, but you do have to do your biology essay at some point.”

“One, absolutely not. And two, yes I’ll get the stupid essay done. Jesus, you’re bossy.” Sarah hadn’t really been the same since they moved here. She hated the idea of small towns like this and she had tried running away but never made it far.

“That’s what you get for having a sister as a teacher.” Mary laughed and hugged her a little closer before letting out a sigh. “I know it’s been hard. We’ll make this work though. You know mom and dad would’ve wanted us to try our best.”

“If they wanted that they wouldn’t be dead.” Sarah scoffed and pushed her sister away. “Look I gotta go. Don’t stay up too late with the cop.”

 

“I should be telling you that.” Mary said rolling her eyes. “See you later. And be sure you don’t make any trouble for Nancy’s parents.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sarah grabbed the bag she dropped by the door and slung it over her shoulder. She strode out the room without further comment. She didn’t want let her sister know, but this had been really hard on her and even though she was trying she still had no friends. Unlike Mary she had gotten the shit end of the stick and was an even bigger outcast here. She walked over to the ‘72 Challenger in the parking lot. The sooner she was away from the high school and her sister the better things would be.

“Uh, Sarah?” A quiet voice called out to the girl as he approached the window, a book in the hands of it’s owner. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and cleared his throat. “You uh, you left this over where you dropped your bag earlier.”

“Hm?” Sarah turned brow raised and fist clenched until she saw who it was. “Oh uh thanks?”

She reached out for the book. Jonathan, the signature class ‘weirdo’, wasn’t too surprised by her reaction. He’d gotten pretty used to it.

“I figured you needed it for something. Mr. Myers has been getting really picky about leaving these around.” He explained, shifting his camera bag a bit.

“Yeah, actually. This is my lit book. Pretty sure Nancy would have had a stroke.” She shifted the bag higher up on her shoulder and looked to Jonathan. He was pretty cute as far as shy and weird went. “Sarah.”

“Yeah, I… I remember from class. Oh, I’m Jonathan. Will’s older brother.” He explained with a chuckle. “Sorry, I… It’s been a long day…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sarah pulled the book up to her chest and shuffled her feet. “So uh, thank again for giving my book back.”

“Of course.” Jonathan paused a moment before clearing his throat and turning his head away. “I uh… I’ll get outta your way. Didn’t mean to bug ya.”

Sarah bit the inside of her lower lip.

“Do you...” She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the challenger. “Do you need a ride anywhere?”

“You know…” Jonathan was about to protest when he realized he had work after school and his mom had the car. “Uh, actually, I gotta get to work in like fifteen, it’s on the way to Main St., if it’s not a problem of course.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it was.” Sarah chuckled and nodded her head. “Come on, hop in.”

Jonathan looked around before getting in the passenger side, setting his bags on his lap.

“I appreciate this. Mom had to work early today so she took the car.” Sarah threw her bag into the back seat not really caring about it or the contents. She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and started the muscle car, letting it rumble to warm up the engine a bit.

“If you want to thank me you can tell me where Nancy lives.” Sarah said realizing that Nancy never actually told her. Jonathan chuckled and looked out the window.

“No problem. My brother Will is over there all the time for Dungeons and Dragons.” He explained. “It’s the cul-de-sac over by where Cornwallis and Kerley meet. Their house is the one dead center. Can’t miss it. Mike leaves his bike in the yard constantly.”

“Dungeons and... Dragons?” Sarah rose a brow in question then decided that she really didn’t want to know. “Got it. Thanks.”

She put the car in gear and pulled out of the pot, then the parking lot and onto the road. She was quiet for a bit, still new to the whole idea of someone actually talking to her. If she was being honest she was waiting for the other shoe to drop and for this all to turn out to be a practical joke. It would have been the first time, and if that wasn’t the case there was the chance that he would split because she was a witch.

“So where do you work?”

“I work at the hardware store. Mostly just heavy lifting.” Jonathan explained. “It’s nice though because I can get a lot of my photography supplies pretty cheap…”

“Ah, that must be pretty cool.” Sarah nodded along. She made a turn and merge into the left lane knowing where the store was as she had been there many times.

“I guess. It get’s us by. That’s the important thing.” Jonathan replied. “I’d rather get a job doing photography.”

“Are you any good?” She asked glancing from the camera to him and then back to the road.

“I like to think I am. I’m still learning but…” Jonathan paused before looking at his backpack. “I could show you sometime if you want.”

“I’ll no you know what. Sure.” Sarah said thinking it would be great to piss off her sister. “I can bring Will home tonight if that works for you.”

“That’d be great. I work till about 9 tonight.” Jonathan explained with an even more awkward chuckle.

“Then it’s a deal.” Sarah said feeling a little less like an outcast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry about Sarah. She’s been… Difficult lately.” Mary said, leaning her head against the headrest of her seat, a few paper bags sitting in the backseat of Jim’s cruiser. “I hope she hasn’t been too much on your end.”

“She’s no worse than the rest of the idiots that call themselves teenagers.” Jim said blowing smoke out the window in courtesy for Mary.

“I just can’t help but feel like she hates me for moving her here.” Mary sighed, the smell of the smoke didn’t bother her per say. She just didn’t like to admit that she craved a smoke from time to time. Especially when she preached to Sarah not to smoke.

“Well, I know you’ve got work in the morning, but Sarah’s at Nancy’s for a project and I bought enough to make dinner for two…” She said, changing the subject and offering a smile. “If you want of course.”

“That sounds good to me. Though I don’t think she likes me much.” Jim said flicking the cigarette out the window before rolling it up.

“She doesn’t like most people Jim. Hell, I’m pretty sure she hates my guts. Not only am I her sister, I’m also her Biology teacher.” Mary said placing a reassuring hand on his. “Everyone tells me this is a phase…”

“Family or not, I would knocked that attitude right out. She shouldn't treat you like that.” Jim said having heard the conversation in the lab earlier.

“You’re probably right. I just… I don’t know Jim. I feel like she’s acting out or wanting attention.” Mary paused, holding his hand a moment before sighing. “Anyway, dinner’s not gonna cook itself. We have the night to ourselves for a change.”

“And it’s not like the paperwork’s gonna grow legs and walk away.” Jim chuckled a bit. He honestly felt for the Evans’. Mary was too good a person to have gone through what she did. And if he had to take a guess Sarah was the one it hit hard. But that didn’t excuse the teen’s behavior. “There are better ways to get attention.”

“If it does, then you’ve got some explaining to do.” Mary leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out to grab a couple of the bags. “I know, she’ll grow out of it though. Remember, we were that age once too. I may have moved away for a while, but not much has changed.”

“Hmp. I suppose you’re right. But we were also a lot worse.” Jim laughed taking Mary’s hand and kissing the back of it. He wasn’t good at romantic ,but women seemed to like this sort of thing. “You head on in. I’ll be in in a minute.”

“Sure thing. I’ve got a beer inside with your name on it.” Mary leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading to the front door, stepping inside with her bags in her arms. Jim sighed and grabbed the walker attached to the CB.

“Flo. I’m off for the night.” He radioed in before setting the speaker onto the seat and sliding out of the bronco. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Muffled by the windows he could hear the woman he called the secretary yelling and complaining.

Inside, Mary had set the groceries on the counter, a beer out for Jim, and glass of wine for herself. She was now chopping onions while some ground beef was frying on the stove.

“All because… I’m in love with an Uptown Girl…” She hummed, tapping her toe to the beat of Billy Joel coming from the radio. Jim walked into the house having finished his smoke. He hung his hat before shedding the jacket and loosening the tie from his neck. He walked into the kitchen, stopping at the door way just to watch Mary. It had been a long time since he had someone like her and it make him feel as old as he was supposed to be if not older.

“You know, if you keep staring like that, you’re gonna give yourself wrinkles.” Mary teased, looking over after she put the onions in the pan. “Everything alright? You seem a bit more stressed out than usual.”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Jim said forcing a smile. “Just tired. Looking forward to a night in.”

“If you say so. You’re gonna worry yourself into an early grave.” She said rolling her eyes before turning to the pan on the stove. “A night in may just be what the doctor ordered. Maybe we could watch a movie? Maybe even… do some other stuff?”

“Are you propositioning an officer of the Law?” Jim asked coming up behind Mary and wrapping his hands around her waist. He leaned in to set his chin on her shoulder tilting his head just so to look at her. “Cause I know someone who would call that illegal.”

“Now Chief Hopper, how could you accuse a humble school teacher of such a heinous act?” Mary asked, looking mockingly offended with a hand over her lips. “Think of the scandal it would cause. A reputable woman as myself could lose my livelihood.”

“Well, if that happened that woman might as well make the best of her situation and settle down with that officer.” Jim teased nipping at her shoulder before soothing the spot with a kiss. He laughed as he pulled away heading for the beer, that clearly, did not have his name on it.

“You tease.” Mary huffed, ignoring the chill that ran through her body as best she could. He knew how to get just to that line, tease her and back away. “Well, I mean, I could always just spend all night grading papers if a movie is too much for the great Chief Officer Hopper.”

“Hey now, I never said that. Besides that is what you have your sister for. Put her to work.” Jim said cracking the can open and settling down at th kitchen table.

“Oh I do.” Mary picked up her wine glass and took a sip of the golden liquid inside. “She’s at Nancy’s all night anyway, so we’ve got no worries of her just showing up. By the by… Your new uniform is rather attractive. Really shows off your arms well.”

“I’m glad you like it. Damn things a bit tight.” Jim said taking a sip of his beer before yanking the tie off and setting about making himself more comfortable. Mary watched him a moment before chuckling.

“Wait here.” She left the kitchen for a minute or two before returning with one of his flannels he’d left on her floor with a tee-shirt and a pair of his jeans. “I washed them since they were just lying around.”

“I was looking for this the other day.” Jim said holding up the flannel to inspect it. There was a soft floral scent that his own laundry soap giving truth to her statement. He shook his head before taking his clothes and making way for the bathroom. Jim just wanted to call it a night, half tempted to collapse on the bed.

“Dinner’s ready!” Mary called out after a few more minutes, growing concerned that Sarah hadn’t called yet. Then again, perhaps she was being too clingy.

“Thank god. I’m starving.” Jim said coming back dressed in the casual clothes, missing his boots and gun belt. He smiled taking his seat again but a look of concern crossed his face when he took note of her demeanor. “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Nothing. Just… Stuff.” Mary said placing a bowl of spaghetti on the table with the sauce in another bowl. She didn’t want to admit that she was constantly worried about Sarah getting in trouble, or that she was afraid she’d find out Sarah had gotten hurt or something.

“And that stuff would be?” Jim knew when she was lying. He was a cop after all. And most of the time he had to deal with drunks and teenagers.

“Just stuff… Life, work, Sarah hasn’t called yet…” Mary muttered grabbing her wineglass from the counter and sitting across from Jim. “Nothing crucial…”

He knew that what she mean was the exact opposite. His last marriage had fallen apart because he didn’t try to reach out. Jim didn’t want to make the same mistake again. He set the beer down as it had been halfway to his lip and sighed.

“Why don’t you tell me anyway. It clearly is bothering you.”

“God, why can’t I say no to you?” Mary muttered, staring at the food on her plate. “It’s Sarah. The past few months she’s been getting more distant, withdrawn. We used to be thick as thieves before our parents passed. I’ve tried everything. Being strict, lenient, friendly, all of that. She just keeps pushing me away.”

“Mar, she’s a teenage. Most kids her age in big cities would have been in prison by now. This is her way of grieving. Seven months isn’t that short of a time. Remember when we were kids and oculdn’t wait to grow up? Now look at us.”

“True. If I remember right, you were gonna become some bigshot FBI agent, right?” Mary chuckled before letting out a sigh. “I just don’t want to lose her. You and Sarah are all I have left Jim.”

“You’re not going to lose her. She just needs time. I remember the first few months after you moved back.” Jim said feeling a little awkward as he reached out to take her hand in his. Mary stared at his hand before squeezing it with a smile.

“I guess I’m just paranoid. Work’s been getting to be too much, and now this.” Mary said. “Not to mention Parent Teacher Conferences are coming up and I’m bracing myself for the slew of soccer moms ready to rip me a new one because Jimmy or Molly is failing their class.”

“Worse, they are football mom’s.” Jim said giving her a smile. He remembered his own mother and the debate her had with every teacher that dared cross her path. Mary groaned and pinched the bridge of her noe with her free hand.

“Not this again. And with football season starting? Ugh, just shoot me now.”

“See I would, but then I would have to clean up the crime scene, bury you, explain to your sister what’s happened. And since we’re a thing, I would be the prime suspect. And all the paperwork....”

“Again with your common sense.” Mary laughed, shaking her head. “Regardless, I promised you a night to ourselves. I just want you to have a chance to relax for a change.”

She kissed his hand gently before smiling.

“DInner’s gonna get cold.” Jim nodded and with a final squeeze to her hand let the topic drop. Unlike suspects he didn’t want to make her do something she didn’t want to. Mary didn’t say anything, just smiled and started eating. There were some things she just wasn’t ready to talk about yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks again for the ride. You’re pretty cool, for a teenager.” Will smiled over at Sarah, his grin damn near permanent. “I gotta say, you have an awesome taste in music.”

“No problem kid.” Sarah said smirking with dark stained lips. Will had turned out to be a sweet kid, just like his brother. Both were a little broken and it was clear to her as she was much the same. But still after the project the girls had done. Sarah had made it clear that she was just waiting to take Will home to Nancy’s parents. On the ride back she played some of her more kid friendly tapes so she wouldn’t get in trouble. “Now come on, I promised your brother I’d see you inside.”

“You seem like the kind of person who likes the Ramones.” Will said digging in his backpack and pulled out a tape labeled ‘Will’s Mix’. “Here. You can borrow it if you want. It’s a lot of the stuff Jonathan gave me.”

Sarah was a bit taken aback. Remembered a time when it was her and Mary against the world when they were little. And no outside could have made a difference to them. She hesitantly reached out for what seemed to be the kid’s greatest treasure.

“Are you sure Will?” Sarah looked at him with wide hazel eyes to the greener side.

“Hell yeah. Anyone who rocks out to David Bowie is cool with me.” Will said with an attempt at a cool kid nod. “You know? You strike me as a badass warrior. Probably fights with a sword and shield, no god tying her down.”

Sarah chuckled and shook her head a bit. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but it was clear that he had a passion for it. She finally took the tape and traded it out so with would be set for her trip home.

“Tell you a secret.” Sarah acted as if she was looking around before she leaned in closer to Will. “I am actually a druid.”

It might not have been what he meant, but out of everyone she knew, Will seemed to be the most accepting and he was almost 7 years younger than her.

“Really!? Oh that’s so cool!” Will cried, all but slamming his bag shut and hooking it over his shoulder. “You wanna stay and hang out for a while? We can talk about music! Or awesome movies!”

“Let me meet your mom first. Got to make sure she is okay with me before you start inviting me over.” Sarah gave Will a wink and a sly smile. Something about this kid brought out a side of her she thought she buried the day she laid her parent in the ground. Will chuckled and nodded, bolting out of the car towards the house with a laugh.

“Mom! Jonathan! I made a new friend!” From the doorway, Jonathan stepped out and smiled waving at Sarah. It was a nice change to see Will excited about something other than his game. Sarah stepped out of the challenger with a wave in return and moved to the truck to unload the bike. The last thing she wanted was to take off with the kid’s bike. She felt a little awkward standing in the driveway, but still she set the bike down and wheeled it closer to the house.

“Hey.” She tucked some stray hair back behind her ear and adjusted her beanie.

“Hey. Thanks again for dropping me at work earlier.” Jonathan said with a smile. “Really saved my ass.”

“Don’t mention it. You are like... the only kid at school that talks to me so.” Sarah shrugged in her oversized black Dickie’s hoodie. She tucked her hands into her back pockets. “You can’t be all that bad right?”

“Funny. I could say the same about you. You’re about the only one that doesn’t call me a creep.” Jonathan said. He then motioned for her to come in, chuckling awkwardly as he did. “You want some coffee? Maybe a coke?”

“First, you have no right to calm the title of creep okay. Have you seen me?” Sarah said waving her hand at her outfit.” There was a half force smirk that took over and she tilted her head to the right. “But coffee sounds great. Assuming your mom doesn’t kick me out the second I walk in and banish me from ever talking to you again.”

“Now why would I do that? You went out of your way to take Jonathan to work, and bring Will home.” Joyce rounded the corner with a big smile, offering her hand to Sarah. “Joyce Byers. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Jesus!” Sarah’s hand flew to her mouth as she jumped a bit back behind Jonathan.She froze looking very much like the little kid about to get in trouble. “I-I am s-so sorry Mrs. Byers. I didn’t mean to... You scared me.”

“It’s alright. Just caught me off guard when Will came bursting through the door.” Joyce said with a bit of a chuckle. “I’ve got coffee on. Cream? Sugar?”

“Uh, y-yes thank you.” Sarah took a calming breath not having been expecting a woman to suddenly materialize out of the house. At least she could tell were the boys got their looks. Though she would bet Jonathan looked more like his dad. “I’m Sarah... Sarah Evans.”

“Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home.” Joyce said returning to the kitchen. “You hungry at all?”

“Mom…” Jonathan muttered, chuckling to himself.

“Oh um... No thank you. I hope you don’t mind I gave Will a ride home.” Sarah said shifting back to lean against the wall separating the living room and kitchen. She looked to her left and saw the phone. “Oh god, I am so dead.”

“Oh no, it’s actually very appreciated. I hope it wasn’t out of your way. I can give you gas money if you need it.” Joyce said placing a steaming cup of coffee on the table beside a bowl of sugar and a carton of half and half. “You alright?”

‘No. I forgot to call my sister when I got to Nancy’s. I am not going to be able to leave my house again. Uh, could...could i borrow your phone?” Sarah asked rubbing her face with her hands.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Jonathan said handing her the receiver.

“Thank you.” Sarah dialed the number and waited for the yelling to start. Joyce on the other hand looked to Jonathan with a look. The mother mouthed something along the lines of ‘she’s cute.’ Then proceeded to nudge him with her elbow. He gave her a look of ‘whatever’ before turning his attention elsewhere. Joyce snerked knowing it was well worth the teenage drama to come. She was just happy her son seemed to finally be making friends. And even will approved if the shouting was any indication.

 _“Evans household…”_ Came the familiar voice of Mary, though she sounded winded and a bit rushed.

“Don’t freak. I’m alive.” Sarah held up her free hand as if Mary was standing in front of her.

 _“Oh, Sarah. I’m glad you’re alright. I… I was a bit worried. You coming home soon?”_ Mary asked, the sound of shuffling behind her followed by a poorly hidden giggle.

“Ew. No. I’m just going to crash here. Get rid of him and I’ll come home.” Sarah said which was her version of politely saying no that she didn’t want to stay in the same hose with Hopper. “Last time I woke cuffed to the bed okay.”

 _“Quit being so dramatic… Stop… I’ll be there in a minute…”_ Mary said in a hushed tone before sighing. _“You had pot in your room. Just... Make sure you get home in one piece. Alright?”_

“It was sage, Mary. I have the receipt and everything. But I am going to go now. Bye.” Sarah hung up to get as far away from her sister ad Hopper as she could. Turning around she forced a smile that was clearly disgusted by was trying to hide it. “Sorry about that.”

“Everything alright?” Jonathan asked, looking concerned. “You look like you just walked in on the jock and cheerleader in the janitor’s closet.”

“Have you met my sister? She and her cop boyfriend are vile.” Sarah moved away from the phone, afraid that the love sickness would chase her though it. She took a seat at the table and fixed her cup of coffee to her liking. “Thank you Mrs. Byers.”

“Miss Evans? She seems so… Straight laced.” Jonathan commented with a shrug.

“I like Miss Evans. She has a lot of really awesome books! Like the one I borrowed called the Colour of Magic.” Will exclaimed with a chuckle. Joyce just smiled a bit. Sarah brightened up when Will came to join them and held out her arms and pulled him into a quick hug before releasing him in favor for her coffee cup.

“Sisters are like that. If you’d like, we have a pullout bed you can take.” She explained with an understanding smile. “Also, it’s Miss. I’m not married anymore.”

“Oh, I-I am sorry Ms. Byers I didn’t mean to offend.” Sarah deflated a little. It was weird being welcomed so easily by the Byers family. Most of the school, parents included, always made her put up walls and bite back at the sneers and hushed whispers.

“You didn’t. Everything alright on your end? Sounded a little tense.” Joyce commented, sipping at her own coffee.

“Yeah. Everything is fine.” Sarah smiled though it didn’t really reach her eyes. “I am so used to being kicked out of places that this is...”

“Why would I do that? You haven’t done anything to warrant me kicking you out. Hell, you went out of your way to get my boys around.” Joyce explained. “I’m not in the business of kicking people out for helping.”

There was a bitter chuckle that left Sarah’s chest. Joyce reminded her so much of her mom that it was almost painful. The woman was kind, caring, and it was clear that she was devoted to her sons. She wished she could have had her mom back, maybe things would have been different then. She sipped her coffee not wanting it to get cold. At least she was smart enough to keep a change of clothes in her car. Something her dad taught her.

“You had dinner yet?” Joyce asked. Jonathan silently groaned and gave her an even more awkward grimace, silently cursing the fact that his mom was doing this. Joyce purposefully chose to ignore her son, clearly he had no idea who to talk to girls. Sarah nodded a bit even though she had yet to eat anything since lunch.

“I am fine, Ms. Byers. But thank you. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re not. Trust me, I have two growing boys.” Joyce chuckled taking another drink of her coffee. “Jonathan, could you get the spare blankets and pillows out? They’re in the hall closet.”

“Sure thing.” Jonathan left the kitchen, heading for the hall.

“Really, it is fine. I can alway just park my car in the driveway at home and sleep there.” Sarah said looking from Joyce to Jonathan and back.

“Sarah Evans you are not sleeping in your car when I have a perfectly working pullout bed. And if I find out you snuck out to your car in the morning, I’ll give you an earful.” Joyce said with a cocked brow, daring Sarah to say otherwise. Sarah chuckled a bit and nodded, there was no way she was going to get out of this and she didn’t feel like fighting any further. This was the first place that she felt like she used to.

“If it’s okay, I’m just going to go get my things.” Sarah pulled her keys from her pocket and set them on the table. A silent show, that she wouldn’t be running away. “And thank you, really.”

“Sure thing.” Joyce smiled, a little amused that Sarah was so concerned about putting her up. In all reality, she didn’t mind at all. Sarah nodded and stood taking one last sip of her coffee hoping it would still be there when she got back.

“When you come back, you wanna check out my music collection?” Will asked with a big toothy grin.

“If it isn’t past your bedtime, kid.” Sarah said ruffling Will’s hair.

“Awww, fine.” Will pouted before looking at Joyce.

“You are already up past your bedtime. Brush your teeth, and get to bed. Alright?” Joyce said nudging him towards the hall before smiling at Sarah. “I’ll get the pullout put together for you.”

“Thank you, Ms. Byers.” Sarah said before going out to her car. She sighed and leaned against the challenger, fighting the urge to cry. Why she wanted to she didn’t know and it made her angry. Jonathan looked out the window, watching Sarah a minute. He could tell something was up, but he had no idea on how to help her. Instead, he just went back to helping his mom with the spare bed, trying not to dwell on it too much.

Five minutes later Sarah came back in with an old military duffle bag. It was half empty but that didn’t mean that she didn’t have clothes in it.

“You want a shower or anything? Make yourself at home.” Joyce said after she finished straightening the comforter.

“I can shower when I get home. Honestly this is, really kind of you.” Sarah said toeing off her combat boots. She set her bag down on the arm of the couch and rifled through pulling a pair of sweatpants out and a black oversized long sleeved shirt. Along with a washcloth and a hairbrush. “Um, where is the bathroom?”

“Down the hall to your right. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

“Thanks.” That had to be the seventh time Joyce had said that. But really she didn’t have a home. Knowing her family’s luck they would be moving before long. She made her way and locked herself in, washing her face free of make up and then brushing her hair. She pulled the reddish blonde strands into a braid and changed quickly. Taking all of her things she went back to the living room and packed her bag again, leaving the clean black clothes on the coffee table. “Good night Ms. Byers.”

“Good night. I’ll make breakfast in the morning.” Joyce said, smiling at Jonathan as he muttered a form of good night. Watching her son rush to his bedroom was just that much cuter. She smiled once more at Sarah before heading to her own room. Sarah wasn’t much darker in skin tone now that the makeup was gone. Honestly she looked like she could have slid right into Nancy’s group of friends. She nodded to Jonathan for him to turn the light out and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh god! Oh! Ah!” Mary cried out in pure ecstasy, her arms wrapped tight around Jim’s shoulders as their bodies moved in synch with one another. His grunts mixed with her cries before both moaned out in sheer bliss. They laid there a minute before Jim rolled to his side, a thin sheen of sweat dotting his brow. Mary laid there beside him, catching her breath while strands of blond hair stuck to her face. 

“Heh, so much for that movie, huh?” Jim said with a breathy chuckle. 

“What was it even about?” Mary asked before shifting to drape an arm over his chest. “Mm, this is the best night we’ve had in awhile.” 

“Damn straight.” Jim kissed her before running his hand through her damp hair. “The hell did I do to deserve a woman like you?” 

Mary just shrugged and leaned her head against his chest, sleep getting ready to overtake her. 

“I’m just as lucky to have you in my life. Even if Sarah is grossed out by it.” She chuckled, tracing a finger over his chest. “You know, I don’t have work tomorrow… I could make breakfast before you leave.”

“I dunno. It’s dangerous to have a man in your bed without a wedding ring.” Jim said with a raised brow. 

“Well, what if I said that the man in question caused a poor lapse in judgement?” Mary asked sitting up, holding the white sheet over her naked form. “Or how I, a poor defenseless school teacher unknowingly found the Chief of Police in her bed?” 

“You can try. I’m sure I can mention the uh… Massage.” Jim replied with a smirk, sitting up and rubbing her shoulders. Mary moaned a bit and let her head fall forward, leaning into his touch. 

“You won this time. Though, we should get some sleep. Sarah’ll be home in the morning, and I’m sure you’ve gotta be at work at some point.” Mary said leaning into him, his arms coming to wrap around her middle. He groaned and kissed her neck, muttering some form of agreement before pulling her back down onto the bed with him. 

“Things’ll work out. Promise me you’ll get some sleep?” 

“Only if you do the same.” Mary said mid yawn before drifting to sleep in his arms. Jim laid there in silence for a while, listening to Mary’s breathing while he contemplated so many aspects of his life. With everything he’d been through, she and her sister had endure, and everything that brought them together, he was still wondering how in the hell he’d gotten so lucky. Not wanting to over think much further, Jim kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself. 

~~~~~~

Morning came and struck Jim with blinding rays of light. The offensive sunlight made him groan and rolled over pulling the pillow over his head. The smell of bacon drifted upstairs to the bedroom soon after, followed by fresh coffee and waffles. He sighed not wanting to get up. But any minute now  Sarah would start with the conniption fits having tripped over his boots again. 

“ _ She’s got Bette Davis eyes…”  _ Mary sang along to the radio just as she had while cooking dinner the night before, not wanting to accidentally wake Jim up. She knew how much he needed some form of sleep, and he looked so peaceful this morning. In the pan was crispy, fresh bacon, a couple over easy eggs, and a plate of waffles was sitting on the counter beside the stove.

Jim pulled himself out of bed, he found his underwear and pants. He needed coffee, a smoke, and for the ache in his neck to go away. This is what he gets for letting Mary sleep on his arm but it was well worth it. He shuffled from the bedroom and grabbed the pack from the table on his way outside. He stopped long enough to kiss up the side of May’s neck.

“Morning.”

“Morning to you too.” She said with a smile, handing him an already poured cup of coffee. “Sleep alright?” 

“I’ll let you know when I get feeling back in my arm.” Jim chuckled and stepped outside onto the back porch. Mary laughed as she watched him leave the room. Jim may not have been a morning person, but he was entertaining to say the least. 

“Some movie last night, hm?” She asked after taking the eggs and bacon of the heat to join him with her own coffee in hand. 

“There was a movie?” Jim asked letting the smoke roll from his mouth as he spoke. 

“Something about a possessed car I think.” Mary replied with a shrug, leaning against the doorway. “I much preferred the show upstairs though.” 

“I swear mornings were invented to ruin a man’s day.” Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a yawn that fogged up the area in front of him for a moment. 

“Well, think of it this way.” Mary walked over and sat in his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Without mornings, you’d never get to enjoy the pleasure of that first morning cup of coffee.” 

She then, for the first time in awhile, stole a drag of his smoke and smiled at him. She may not have liked cigarettes much, but having smoked in her high school days, she indulged from time to time. But not around Sarah lest she never hear the end of the “you're a hypocrite” speech. Jim rose a brow at Mary watching the smoke leave her lungs.

“I thought you quit?” He chuckled. “Also you are wrong. Morning are for coffee and contemplation.”

“Mostly… Sometimes a girl needs a little smoke with her coffee.” She replied kissing his cheek. Mary leaned her head against his chest, listening to his breathing mixed with the sounds of the occasional bird. “It’s days like this that make me glad school’s out on weekends.” 

“Lucky for you. I bet we could hear Flo over the radio if we were on the front porch.” Jim said placing the cigarette into a coffee canister.

“Well, Flo will just have to wait, won’t she? Because I’m not going to be the irresponsible girlfriend that lets you head to work without breakfast.” Mary explained kissing his lips lovingly. “Got that?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Jim grinned stepping away long enough to pick Mary up and put her over his shoulder.

“Oh! Jim!” Mary shrieked in surprise when she found herself being hoisted like a sack of flour. “Oh you’re an ass!” 

“I have been called worse.” He laughed shivering a bit at the autumn air chased them into the house. He set her down in the kitchen with a kiss before heading back to change into his uniform. Mary playfully smacked his arm before he kissed her. 

“You’re lucky I love you. And you’re not leaving without eating!” She called out after him, placing his plate on the table with the coffee he ignored. “He may be an ass, but I guess he’s my ass…” 

“Calm down Mary. I know better by now.” Six months should have taught him enough.

“What? Afraid I’m going to show up at the station without warning again?” She asked with a smirk, her coffee cradled between her hands. “Love you too.” 

“I don’t care what you do. At least it gave my idiots something to laugh about.” He still hadn’t heard the last of it. He sat down to lace up his boots, pausing when that word came out of her mouth again. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for her. Jim really did. But things had been rolling so fast that it was only now starting to catch up to him. Seeing him pause, Mary kicked herself mentally though she didn’t show it. 

“Um, so, I’m gonna be grading papers most of the day, but if you need anything don’t be afraid to let me know okay?” Mary asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, I will remember. But, don’t want breakfast to get cold.” Jim said picking up his cup and taking a long sip. Mary just nodded before digging into her own breakfast, not wanting to think about just how many papers she had to grade. 

“So, can I ask you a favor?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Jim said looking up at Mary with a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

“I know how hard it can be to deal with her, but… Can you let me know if Sarah gets out of hand? I feel like it’s my responsibility to keep an eye on her, but I can only manage to be so many places at once. And I don’t mean like… After you take her in. I just… I want to help her.” 

“I mean I can try. But if she breaks the law she breaks the law Mary. I can’t do anything to get her out of it.” Jim said though he understood her reasoning. 

“I understand. Sorry, I didn’t mean to stress you out.” Mary said clearing away some of the dishes to put them in the sink. “I’m just at my wit’s end…” 

“It’s fine. But you know I can’t avoid doing my job.”

“I know. Um…” She cleared her throat of the fact that she actually wanted to start crying before going to the fridge. “I packaged up some of the leftovers from last night if you want to take those for lunch…” 

“Mary? What’s wrong?” There was that look again from last night. He was starting to come to hate it. But there was nothing he could do if she didn’t tell him what it was all about. Mary paused, her back still to him. A couple tears escaped and she tried to swallow a sob. 

“I feel like I’m losing my control on my life right now.” She managed, trying to wipe her tears away. “And… I feel like I’m being unfair to you because of this…” 

“Mary... You’re not losing control.” Jim sighed and came up behind her and hugged her to him. He could understand what she was going through and the sad part was that it didn’t bother him as much as it would have on any other day. She’d managed to hold it together until he’d hugged her. She turned in his arms and just held him, crying into his arms as she did. He was thankful his shirt was still unbuttoned as her tears soaked into the white under shirt. Jim said nothing but he did hold her until she was done. Not knowing how long it would be till then he awkwardly started to rub her back.

“I… I’m sorry…” Mary muttered after a bit, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. “Thank you for listening though…” 

“It is the least I could do.” And it really was. It was hard to feel alone. He himself having been that way for two years after his daughter. Mary stood there in his arms a little bit longer, just appreciating the closeness, the fact that she didn’t have to be strong on her own anymore. After a bit, she smiled and kissed him. 

“You’re gonna be late.” She said with a loving smile. 

“You sure you’re going to be okay alone today?” Jim asked stroking her cheek chasing a lone tear away.

“I’ll be fine. Sarah’ll be home in a while, plus… I’ve got biology essays to grade.” Mary explained leaning into his touch. “You should get to work. I don’t want you getting in trouble on my account.” 

“That’s the beauty of being the Chief of Police. My schedule, my rules.” Jim said with a half smile. But he knew that when she said she would be fine not to push. “I’ll be back if something doesn’t come up.”

“Alright. Have a good day at work.” Jim gathered the rest of the his belongings and headed out. Sure enough halfway to his Bronco he could hear Flo calling his name.

“ _ Jim I swear if you don’t answer soon I’m going to come drag you in by the ear so help me!”  _

“Yeah, yeah.” Jim opened his door, climbed in, lit a cigarette and then finally answered once his truck was started. “I’m on my way Flo. You can stop with the threats”

“ _ You have a radio for a reason. I swear love makes men so stupid.”  _

“I heard that.” Jim said taking off to start his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon dawn’s first light Sarah was still sleeping. Once she was sure everyone had gone to bed she stayed up long enough to cry herself silently to sleep curling up as small as she could on the bed. Being around the Byers for those few short hours had brought up memories that she had tried not thinking about. There was still a damp spot on the pillow and dried tear streaks on her cheeks.

“Sarah?” Jonathan stood in the kitchen, unsure of how to go about waking her up. “Um… Sarah?” 

“Hmmm?” She heard the voice but didn’t recognize it. She lifted her head and cracked her eyes open to look around.

“Um… I don’t know if you want, but there’s coffee and I’m making breakfast.” Jonathan said with an awkward smile. Her head snapped to his and she stared at him for a moment not remembering much. Slowly things started to fall into place the longer she was awake. 

“Oh, hi... yeah. Co-” She brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a yawn escaped. “-offee sounds good.”

“Sorry, I uh… I’ll just get that then.” Jonathan said before turning and grabbing a coffee mug for her. He was awkward enough as it was around other students. Around girls though, it was even worse. And Sarah was one of the only ones who didn’t think he was weird. 

“Uh, I don’t know how you like it…” He said coming out with a thing of creamer and sugar. At this point Sarah was sitting up on the bed, pillow in her lap and pulling her hair out of the braid. She looked up to him and smiled. 

“I could have gotten it myself.” She took the sugar and added two spoons worth as well as a spoonful of cream. From there she took the cup and set about stirring it with her finger despite the scalding temperature. “Thanks.”

“It’s alright. I… I don’t mind…” Jonathan said with a nod. He then took the cream and sugar back into the kitchen. On the table was a manilla envelope simply labeled ‘Photos’, and a pan of scrambled eggs was cooking on the stove. Sarah followed after him feeling awkward in his home. She was essentially a stranger to this family and yet they were all so welcoming. The folder caught her eye and she sat down, cup coming to meet the table as her other hand curled around the package. She pulled the photos out and started slowly filing through them.

“Those are my newest pictures. I uh… I like to take photos of the town.” Jonathan explained, putting the scrambled eggs on four plates, each with a couple pieces of toast. The pictures included photos of the school, different stores, even some of their fellow students and townsfolk. Sarah’s head tilted as she examine the photos. While they were all in grey scale they were really well done. 

“You’re good. Like, these are amazing.” She tucked some hair behind behind her ear and sifted through a few more.

“Oh, thank you. I-I don’t think they’re that great, I’m still learning some stuff.” Jonathan explained with a bashful chuckle. He placed a plate of eggs, toast, and a couple pieces of sausage in front of her before making himself some coffee. “I-If you like any of them, you can take a couple home….” 

“I don’t want to take your art from you.” She neatly stacked the photos before setting them back in the folder. She wished she had been told that before the accident. She might have still been painting. “But seriously, you might have a real opportunity in the future.”

“What about you? Do you have any um… Any hobbies?” Jonathan asked. 

“I used to. But that was a long time ago.” She got up to make herself a cup of coffee, having slowly started to lose what appetite she had. 

“Well, if you ever want to get back into it, I’d be glad to help.” Jonathan explained with a smile. He stepped out of the way of the coffee pot, glancing down the hall as he heard his mother shifting around and the rapid steps of his brother getting dressed for the day. “Heads up..” 

Sarah poured herself another cup still trying to clear her mind of the past while wake up and have enough manners for being in a guest in someone else’s home. She was confused for a moment before Will came running into the kitchen.

“Hey kid. Slow down.” There was a moment where she hoped Will recognized her without the pale makeup and dark lipstick. She raised the cup by the rim to keep it from becoming a victim of an accidental spill.

“Hey Sarah! Did you sleep alright?” Will asked, grabbing the plate of eggs offered to him by his older brother. “I have another mixtape if you wanna listen to it. It has some of the really cool stuff from the 70’s.” 

“Let me listen to your first one and I’ll get back to you on that?” Sarah chuckled and ruffled Will’s hair.

“Sounds good.” Will said spitting into his hand and holding it out to Sarah. Jonathan was about to protest, but decided against it when he saw how excited Will was about having a new friend. Sarah spit into her own hand and clasped Will’s unafraid of germs or the fact that it was a strange thing to do. She was just happy that she was liked by Will and his family it seemed.

“It’s a promise then.” She shook the youngest Byers hand twice as if sealing herself in a contract. “Now, go eat. Don’t let Jonathan’s hard work go to waste.”

“Got it.” Will sat down and began all but inhaling his breakfast, earning a chuckle from Joyce who was standing in the doorway. 

“You sleep alright sweetie?” She asked makin her way to the coffee pot. 

“Yes. Thank you Ms. Byers. Thank you for letting me stay.” Sarah nodded moving out of the way and bringing her cup up in her hands.

“Of course. Sorry we can’t offer much, but we try.” Joyce said with a chuckle. “You’re always welcome here. I’ve never seen Will take a shine to anyone as quick as he did to you.”

“He’s a good kid. As far as I can tell.” Sarah set her cup on the counter and slid passed to go into the living room. “If you don’t mind I am just going to change and get my things together.” 

“Sure thing. Don’t feel like you have to rush though.” Joyce said with a smile. “And you’d best be safe out there. I know how crazy teens can get on the weekends.” 

Sarah nodded and slid into the bathroom. 15 minutes later and she came out feeling better now that she was done up in the pale and dark makeup and clothes. She wadded up her her pjs and left the bathroom to start repacking the duffle.

“Don’t make any trouble for Mike’s parents, and be safe alright?” Joyce kissed Will’s head before watching the boy sprint out to his bike and take off down the road as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. She stood there for a minute before looking at the clock. 

“Christ, is that the time?” Joyce gasped, grabbing her purse and a set of keys. “Sorry I can’t stick around. Sarah, it was nice to meet you. Don’t be a stranger, alright?” 

“Oh, uh, yes?” Sarah had never seen a whirlwind of movement so fast. Save for the first time she had walked in on Mary and Hopper is the same bed. It was a sight burned into her eyes and one that she couldn’t get rid of. She stood there packed and ready to head home if she really wanted. But there was still 3/4s cup of coffee still waiting for her attention. 

“Jonathan isn’t leaving for another hour. Feel free to finish your coffee. I gotta fly. Be safe alright?” Joyce gave her a one armed hug with a smile before rushing out the door, her car revving to life and pulling out to the road. Sarah stood there not entirely sure what happened. One minute everyone was having breakfast and the next she was alone with Jonathan whom she had only met, officially, the day before. And now she was being told not to be a stranger before his mom was gone along with his brother.

“Not enough coffee.” That was the solution. She shuffled back into the kitchen to the cup she left behind.

“My everyday struggle.” Jonathan agreed, looking over his invoices he had to stock at the shop. “Especially when half your coworkers go to school with you.” 

“I will have to believe you on that.” Sarah sank into the chair from earlier. She picked up her coffee cup and shook her head. 

“If we didn’t need the money so bad, I’d wait till I could find a better job.” Jonathan sighed, leaning his head back. “Why do high schoolers have to be such idiots.” 

“Because we are all focused on very few things now that we are going through puberty. Sex, Drugs, Alcohol, Sex, Rock N’ Roll and Sex.” Sarah imitated Mary as best as she could. Raising her voice a few octaves, and sitting up straight. It didn’t last long and she snerked leaning back in the chair and taking the cup back up into her hands.“Or some other bullshit like that.”

“Don’t forget the movie star ideal.” Jonathan added with a laugh. “I’m guessing your sister isn’t too fond of the changing time? At least, if that’s who you’re impersonating…” 

“She loves them.” Sarah said letting the sarcasm roll. It was a moment before she winced at her own words. It was still too early for her and she now felt bad for Jonathan who had to put up with this. “Sorry. Self-defense mechanism.”

At least so the therapist had told her.

“I uh… I’m just curious. And you don’t have to answer if you don’t want, but… Where are your parents? I mean, there’s rumors but I don’t like listening to bullshit like that.” 

“Dead.” Sarah shrugged. She had been told to talk about what happened but wasn’t at the point where she could yet. She knew what rumors he’d been talking about as the girls’ bathrooms was the place of gossip. Jonathan froze, the color drained from his face when he heard. 

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up any… You uh, you want some more coffee?” Jonathan asked grabbing the coffee pot. 

“It’s fine Jonathan.” Sarah held out her coffee cup to him. “They have returned to where they came from. Eventually they will be reborn.”

“Well, at least you still have your sister, as annoying as she might be.” He filled her cup before pouring the last of the coffee into his own. “You know… I’m not really good at this sort of thing… But… If you ever wanna just talk…. Not about that but like, anything… I’m here for you.” 

“I appreciate the offer really. But I highly doubt that you are interested in the decomposition process of plant matter and the growth rate of a variety of herbs.” Sarah chuckled. Though she understood that he was appearing to make her feel welcome. 

“I don’t know much about that.” Jonathan agreed rubbing the back of his neck. “Anyway, I gotta get to work, but you know… If you ever wanna hang out, you know where to find me.” 

“I am sure you’ll see me around.” Sarah chugged the last of her coffee not wanting to overstay her welcome. That and her sister was probably going to have a stroke when she walked in the door. “I don’t mean to alarm you, But I think your brother has a crush.”

“What?” Jonathan looked completely blindsided by the comment, damn near dropping his water bottle when she spoke. She laughed and walked out of the kitchen into the living room to retrieve her bag. 

“See ya later!” Sarah waved a hand over her shoulder. 

“Wait!” Jonathan watched her leave before sighing in defeat. He never understood women, especially those his own age. He just rolled his eyes before grabbing his keys and hopping into the green El Camino. The engine revved to life and he pulled out of the driveway, heading to work as quick as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah sat in the driveway of her sister’s house. The dread of going in had lessened as Hoppers Bronco was missing. But that didn’t mean she wanted to pretend to be normal either. But she had to make sure her garden was still doing alright now that the season was starting to change. So with a groan, head hitting the steering wheel she gave up the urge to just drive away considering that Mary was already up, one. And two, probably already saw the car parked along the curb.

Mary was sitting at the kitchen table, papers scattered across the surface and a red pen in her hand. She’d been trying to focus on grading, but she kept thinking about Sarah. It wasn’t that she’d wanted to be as clingy or paranoid as she was, but after what had happened to their mom and dad, she didn’t want to risk losing the only family she had left. After trying to read through another poorly worded essay, Mary groaned and headed to the coffee pot by the kitchen sink. Just as she began filling her cup, she noticed the familiar sight of her sister’s car in the driveway.

“Oh thank god!” Mary breathed a sigh of relief. Sarah sighed finally having sat in her car long enough. She had debated between going in or turning around and finding he most secluded place in Hawkins to have her ritual as Yule was coming up and she’d rather have done her duties before rather than scramble at the last minute to get them prepared.

“Sarah!” Mary hurried outside, a relieved smile on her face and a coffee cup in hand. There was no trace of anger that was obvious on her face, though there was a poorly hidden hickey on the right side of her neck.

“I told you I wasn’t dead.” Sarah snapped slamming the door of her challenger. She would pay for that come Winter, but at that moment she didn’t care.

“I’m just glad you’re alright. I got a call from Nancy’s parents asking if you’d gotten home safe and I didn’t know where you were.” Mary replied with a sigh. “You didn’t sleep in your car did you?”

“What does it matter?” Because she was going to tell Mary she spent the night at a boy’s house that she just met. Not. “You fuck the cop again?”

“I just want to make sure you were alright. You didn’t decide to stay out in the woods again did you?” Mary asked, stepping aside so she could let Sarah inside. When she asked about Jim, her pale cheeks flushed bright pink. “I-I don’t… That… That’s none of your business.”

“Says the Texas sized hickey on your neck.” Sarah dropped her duffle bag in the living room along with her school bag. She toed off the combat boots and flopped onto the couch. Mary clapped a hand on her neck, blushing even brighter. She buttoned up her shirt a little more before closing the door and stepping into the living room.

“Sarah… I know it’s been hard. The move, the accident, starting at a new school. I’m not being cruel or a hard ass, I’m just… I just want you to be safe.” Mary explained, smiling at her sister. “Did you and Nancy get that project done at least?”

“Yes, grandma.” Sarah rolled her eyes pulling her biology textbook out and a spiral notebook.

“Name calling…” Mary huffed under her breath. “As long as you got it done. I’ve got some errands to run after I grade these papers. You gonna be alright on your own?”

“I’ve been alright on my own when you used to sneak out to smoke pot with your boyfriend.” Sarah crossed her legs and set the book down on the couch cushions. The paper itself wouldn’t take long to do. She just had better things that required her attention, like procrastinating.

“We weren’t… I didn’t… How did you know about that?” Mary stuttered, trying to keep composed and failing epically.

“I’m young. I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Just…” Mary paused a moment before heading into the kitchen. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry, fresh coffee. No wild parties, no drugs, and no crazy gatherings while I’m gone. And if you join a commune, at least make sure they have decent health care.”

There was a joking tone in her voice, something she often did to keep from breaking down. She knew Sarah was becoming independent, and she wanted to let her, but she also didn’t want Sarah making the same mistakes she did.

“They are circles Mary. Not Satanic cults. Besides, I don’t have any friends so not problem.”

“What about that photography kid? Jonathan?” Mary asked with a kind smile. “Heard you took him to work the other day.”

“I just met him yesterday. Jesus.” Sarah flipped a page in her text almost snapping the pen in her hand. “I hate small towns.”

“It was the only place I could get a job.” Mary said. “I didn’t want to come back, but we need the money Sarah. Is there anything you want from the store?”

“A bottle of rum out of the question?” Sarah asked knowing the answer already. Mary was unsure of how to answer that. Sure she should've been a responsible adult and told her no, but at the same time, she wasn’t their mother. Or their father, thank god.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Alright?”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Sarah bade Mary off. Finally she could have a moment to herself. Maybe after she finished her paper she would take a bath. Mary paused in the doorway before just sighing and stepping outside. Her car was still in the shop, but thankfully they didn’t live too far from town so walking wasn’t out of the question. It only took her about half an hour to get to the pharmacy, her purse over her arm and a list in her hands. She stood in line to pick up a medication and looked over the list once more before overhearing a couple people talking.

“You think it’s true?”

“Of course, she wouldn’t have come back otherwise.”

“Yeah, but to kill your own dad?”

“And her sister? I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was in one of those Devil Cults.”

“Hey, if you’ve got something to say, you can say it to my face.” Mary snapped looking at the two gossiping women with irritation. “And last I checked, my family was none of your business. And yes, my sister may be a bit eccentric, but I won’t have you talking about her like that.”

“Miss Evans?” Mary turned and walked over to the counter, running a hand through her hair. The balding man behind the counter smiled and placed an orange bottle on the counter before grabbing a paper bag. “No changes from the doctor?”

“No. She said everything’s looking good.” Mary replied. She picked up the bottle, her gaze looking over the label.

Prozac 50 mg

“I have one more for you.” The pharmacist pulled out another bottle and looked at the label, confirming the info and everything before placing it on the counter as well. “Have you taken Valium before?”

“Valium? When was that prescribed?” Mary asked looking confused.

“It came in yesterday after you dropped off your refill. Your doctor is concerned about your sleep patterns. Just take one before bed and you’ll be alright.” He replied with a smile, placing both bottles in the bag. Mary picked up the bag before shaking her head ad making a beeline for the door. Of course the doctor would prescribe her sleeping meds.

“So… Now, I’ve got to take care of the power bill…” Mary muttered looking at her list of errands.

“Mary?” The soft woman’s voice came from behind the blonde. The whimper of a child accompanied the voice followed by the sounds of shushing.

“Hm?” Mary turned around to look at the source of the voice, smiling when she realized just who it was. She noticed the little girl and offered a kind smile, tucking the prescription bag into her purse as discreetly as she could. “Karen, it’s been a while. How have you been?”

“My goodness it is you.” Karen shifted Holly to the left so she could embrace Mary. It had been so long since she had last seen her. “How have you been? I heard you moved back, but I almost didn’t want to believe it till Nancy came home at the beginning of the year. She is really excited about your class.”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile.” Mary returned the hug and chuckle before smiling at Holly. “I haven’t seen you since graduation, right? I uh… My sister and I moved back about two months ago. I’ve been so busy getting settled in and making sure Sarah’s alright that I haven’t been able to make the rounds. How’re you?”

“I’m good. Oh Mary this is Holly.” Karen said pulling Holly up a little higher. The blonde pigtailed girl blinked bright blue eyes at Mary before she wavd shyly. “She is my youngest.”

“My goodness, she looks just like you.” Mary smiled at Holly and waved back before turning back to Karen. She didn’t know if Karen knew about their parents, so she’d leave it quiet if she could. “Nancy reminds me a lot of you as well. Loves her books and always keen to learn. I gotta say, I never thought I’d be teaching in Mr. Clark’s old classroom. Man how times’ve changed.”

“Remember when Annabeth and Jason go caught sneaking out of his supply closet?” Karen chuckled shifting Holly once again. She sighed a moment and tried to hide the pity from her face. “I am sorry about what happened. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were good people, I am sure that things will get easier.”

“Oh god, prom night. It was the same night Melissa’s boyfriend got busted trying to spike the punch bowls. Mr. Richards was furious.” Mary laughed pushing her bangs to tuck them behind the earpiece of her glasses. “Yeah… Well, guess we should’ve gotten those brakes looked at sooner. I hope you’re right though. Actually… Just curious, could I ask your advice on something?”

“Of course. Do you want to come over? Mike’s busy and I am sure David won’t mind.” Karen offered having a need to get home to put her groceries away. “I can give you a ride if there is an issue.”

“Um… That would be nice. I uh, I need some advice on how to help a teenager.” Mary replied looking down at her purse for a moment. “My car’s still in the shop so a ride would be most helpful.”

“I didn’t know you had kids. Here come on.” Karen nodded for Mary to follow her as she went to where her car was parked. She opened the door and started buckling Holly in after setting the single abg she had. “Climb in. Just need to get Holly buckled and we can be off.”

“Thank you.” Mary got into the passenger seat before shaking her head. “Also, it’s not my daughter. My sister. It’ll be easier to explain over a cup of coffee.”

“Oh.. Um yeah.” Karen said not realizing that Mary hadn’t lost her entire family. She should have realized that the girl that had come over the other night was related to Mary. At least she would have been save the pale and dark makeup. It was a short drive to the house, luckily for them. After shouting up to Nancy the tennager came bounding down the stairs and out the front door.

“Oh hi Ms. Evans!” Nancy smiled and waved.

“Nancy grab the bags and help me putting things up.” Karen said stepping away from the car with Holly in her arms.

“Hi Nancy.” Mary said with a polite smile, grabbing one of the bags for Karen. “I trust you and Sarah worked hard on that project last night?”

“Yeah.” Nancy chuckled a bit moving around to start unloading the car. “She’s actually really cool.”

“Oh?” Mary looked a bit surprised, but had a pleasant smile on her face. “Well, I’m glad you two got along.”

Mary took one more bag in her other arm and carried them inside, setting them on Karen’s counter before hanging her purse up by the door. She hesitated a moment before going back to the kitchen and smiling at Karen and Holly.

“I’m glad Sarah was able to get that project done. It seems she and Nancy really hit it off.”

“Surprisingly she is very smart and polite.” Karen said obviously talking about the attire and appearance rather than Sarah herself. “She did scare Holly a bit at first.”

“She’s a good kid. That’s… actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Mary said shaking her head. “Sarah’s been more withdrawn than usual and she’s fighting me at every turn. Its gotten to the point where Jim… Er… Officer Hopper has had to step in more than once.”

Karen listened as she managed to put everything away, make coffee and set Holly down for a snack as Mary talked.

“What do you mean step in? Have things gotten that bad that the police have to be involved?” Karen was instantly worried for Mary’s safety and couldn’t believe that Sarah could be domestically.... Well it was a hard place for both of them all things considered. “You know you always have a place here. We have a guest bedroom in the basement...”

“Things aren’t violent. It’s just… He’s caught her doing some strange things. For some reason, she had tarot cards, pentagrams. I’m afraid she’s started doing drugs, or joined some crazy cult.” Mary explained before pausing. “I don’t need a place to stay, at least for now. She and I mostly just fight constantly before she locks herself in her room. And whenever I have Jim over, she goes out of her way to antagonize him…”

“Jim?” Karen rose a brow. Still all of the things Mary had said left her worried for several reasons. “Well the offer is still open.”

“Uh… Y-Yeah, he comes over for… For coffee from time to time.” Mary said, her cheeks dusting pink. “I appreciate the offer though. I just, as a mother I wanted to ask you, how do you keep Nancy or Mike from drifting away?”

“Mary.” Karen said with a knowing look. There had been whispers among some of the other mothers that Jim had been seen arriving with flowers or chocolate to her house.

“Okay… Maybe…” Mary muttered fiddling with her glasses a bit. “We… Might have started seeing each other again…”

“Right. As long as you are happy.” Karen said pouring them a cup of coffee. She cooed at Holly who was happily munching on a slice of apple. “Now back to your sister problem.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do Karen. My sister is all I have left and I want to give her space, but I don’t want her to make the same mistakes I made.”

“I get it really.” Karen brought out cream, sugar and set the coffee on the counter. She took Mary’s hand in hers offering some comfort. “This is the hardest lesson of all any parental figure ever has to learn. But sometimes you have to let go. Sarah is almost an adult, she is going to make some bad choices in life. But the only way for her to learn from your mistakes to to let her make her own.”

“I know you’re right. I just can’t help but think I’m doing something wrong.” Mary squeezed Karen’s hand before taking the coffee cup in her free hand. “I sometimes wish I could just talk to my mom and ask her advice…”

“If you could, then you wouldn’t be having to ask.” KAren said with as much sympathy that she could muster. She didn’t even know half of what the Evans’ were going through.

“True. I don’t… Ugh, why do teenagers have to be so difficult?” Mary groaned. “It’s one thing being their teacher, it’s another one trying to raise one.”

“Because puberty.” Karen teased with a chuckle. She was happy that she didn’t have the same problems with Nancy. The girl was still a sweet young child. Boys the last thing on her mind.

“I hope it’s just that. I appreciate you letting me talk to you about this. I feel bad that I can’t talk to Jim. I just, I don’t want to bother him. He’s already got enough to deal with as is.” Mary said, pouring some cream and sugar into her coffee. “I’m hoping maybe Nancy can be a voice of reason to her.”

“If anyone can it’s her. She is a good kid.” Karen said feeling a bit of pride in the fact that her daughter had such a sound head. “I’m sure Sarah will come around. But it must be hard with the.. Accident and then moving. New school, no friends.”

“We hadn’t intended to move back. It was the only place that seemed like we could get back some sort of normalcy.” Mary said. “I’m just hoping that she’ll make a life here.”

“If she is anything like you she will. It just might take time.” Karen said with a sad but understanding smile.

“Thank you. I uh… I’d better get going. I have to swing by Joe’s shop and check on my car before I head home.” Mary said, her coffee still untouched. “Thank you for letting me talk. I uh… I didn’t mean to impose…”

"It's no problem. Now finish your coffee." 


	5. Chapter 5

“Mike!” Karen called down to the basement. There was some shouting, drawing a sigh from the mother before shaking her head. “Mike! Mike!” 

There was a rapid succession of footsteps before the younger Wheeler burst from the basement, earning a chuckle from Mary. 

“Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!” Mike gasped. 

“You mean the end?” Karen stated motioning to the clock. “Fifteen after.”

“Mom, wait, just 20 more minutes.” Mike grumbled. 

“It's a school night, Michael. I just put Holly to bed.” Karen stated putting her hands on her hips. “You can finish next weekend.” 

“But that'll ruin the flow!”

“Michael…” 

“I'm serious, Mom. The campaign took two weeks to plan. How was I supposed to know it was gonna take ten hours?” Mike demanded. Even Mary looked surprised at the admission. Had they really been down there that long? 

“You've been playing for ten hours?” Karen asked. 

“Dad, don't you think that 20 more--” 

“I think you should listen to your mother.” His father said without needing to listen to the rest of the argument. Mike groaned before heading back downstairs. 

“I got to say, your son is quite the enthusiast. I look forward to having him in my Biology class.” Mary chuckled, before looking at her watch. “On that note though, perhaps I should head home as well. Sarah’s been home alone all day and I have to finish those papers before tomorrow…” 

“At some point we must catch up. Why don’t you and Sarah come over some time this week? We can all have dinner.” Karen said nodding. The afternoon had passed with idle chatter of what was, and the pair of them reminiscing the past.

“That sounds fantastic. I’m sure Sarah would like that as well. It was lovely seeing you again Ted. Promise not to work too hard?” Mary said with a chuckle grabbing her purse. “And thanks again for the advice Karen.” 

“Yeah, you too.” Ted said not paying an ounce of attention.

“It was the least I could do. Be safe getting home okay?” Karen said out of habit with the amount of children she was used to having run about her house.

“Certainly.” Mary said before turning and heading out. She stepped out into the evening air and began walking back to the house she’d hoped Sarah would come to call home. It was a bit cool, not unheard of since they were in the middle of fall, but she’d highly regretted not grabbing her coat. She could hear the laughter of Dustin, Lucas, and Will as they rode off to their shortcut and smiled. 

“Must be nice to be a kid like that…” She mused, with a wistful sigh. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

“Sarah! I’m home!” Mary called out after fighting with her keys and closing the door behind her. “You still awake?” 

She made her way to the kitchen, setting her keys on the counter as well as her purse before walking over to the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of iced tea. It was later than she’d like to have been up, or for Sarah to be up, but Monday was going to make it seem exhausting anyway. There was a rustle that caught Mary’s attention, drawing her attention to the sliding glass door leading to the back yard. She set the pitcher down and walked over, flicking the back porch light on only to find the bulb had died. 

“Sarah?” There was nothing in the darkness. Just the shadows of a moonless night as a thunderstorm rolled in.

“What are you doing?” 

“AH!” Mary spun around paler than usual clutching a hand over her chest. “I thought you were outside… Don’t scare me like that.” 

“O-kay...” Sarah rolled her eyes moving further into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned to make herself a cup of coffee. “Someone’s a little jumpy today.”

“Sorry, this storm just came out of nowhere though. Did you hear that clattering out back?” Mary asked taking one more look before pulling the blinds over the door closed.

“Oh that. I call him Skippy. He is a skinless undead dog that I brought home.” Sarah made a face that was half sneer half roll of her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Mary really was her sister considering they were nothing alike. For one Sarah had a darker sense of humor, and another Mary for all her good qualities, was overactive. 

“Very funny. I said no more pets after the… What was it… Deep Thing with the tentacles.” Mary said trying to remember the name of the horror stories Sarah had often read. 

“I swore to stop bringing Spawns of Yog-Soggoth. What is one undead dog gonna do?” Sarah said taking a long sip from her cup. “Whatever, essay on the coffee table, not that it was hard.” 

“Well, as long as you keep it fed and outside I guess it’s fine.” Mary chuckled before grabbing her iced tea. “I ran into Nancy’s mom, she wanted to let you know you’re welcome anytime to study with Nancy.” 

“I would rather be waterboarded and drug all over this godforsaken town than study with her again.” Sarah shuddered adding more coffee to her cup before leaving the kitchen.

“Really? Nancy seems so nice though.” Mary said raising a brow. “Did you two not get along?” 

“Yeah that is the problem. She is too nice. And for as smart as she is. She’s fucking stupid.” Sarah called back heading up the stairs to her room.

“Language!” Mary called out before letting out a sigh. “What am I going to do with her?” 

After a minute, she gathered up the papers on the table including Sarah’s and put them in her briefcase before going to wash the few dishes there were. She’d gotten a bit lost in thought as she busied herself with household cleaning, her thoughts drifting all over at that point. A clap of thunder rolled over the house, but the rain was still too far off. But that didn’t stop the squelching sound that was covered up outside. Another roll of thunder echoed in the air followed by a louder clap that caused Mary to jump a bit. She never did like loud noises much and thunderstorms were the worst. 

“I wonder…” After a moment she put her shoes back on, grabbed her coat and took a flashlight to check outside. “If that thing is still out there, God knows if it’ll try to get in to the garage.” 

With a steadying breath, she stepped out into the light rain and looked around. 

“Hello?” Why was she saying that? If it was a raccoon, it couldn’t answer back. The scent of rain was on the air, the gentle breeze rustling every leaf that was still on the trees. Yet that was all that answered her in the night. 

“Whatever you are… Don’t you dare think about coming in.” Mary huffed stepping towards the back of the property, still looking around just to be safe. Having grown up in Hawkins, bears and the like weren’t unheard of. And if there was a bear around the house, she didn’t want to risk leaving it to its own devices. “Hey! Get outta here!” 

There was a snapping twig in the distance.

“For Chris’s sake Mary! Shut up! I’m trying to concentrate!” Sarah snapped having opened her window to yell at her sister. 

“Sorry Sarah! I’m just checking on something!” Mary called out, though she didn’t look away from the trees. She tried to find the source of the twig snap, jumping when a peal of thunder rang out. “I really hope I was just hearing things…” 

“Well quit it. Do you want me to drag ass in the morning? No! Now shut up!.” Sarah snapped pulling herself back into her room and slamming the glace pane shut. Mary waited a moment longer before turning and making her way back to the house, shaking her head as she did. There was a feeling that something was out there, but she’d just chalked it up to her medications. Once by the door, she tried to take her boots off before going inside to avoid tracking mud in the house. 

“I swear… I must be losing my mind…”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mary.... I swear to God...” Sarah grumbled hearing the radio in her sister’s room come to life earlier than it should have been legal. She grabbed the dark purple comforter and pulled it over her head, curling into a ball trying to block the noise out.

“Sarah! It’s time to get up!” Mary called out. She’d already showered, gotten dressed, done her hair, makeup and was now cooking breakfast for the both of them. It wasn’t uncommon for Mary to be up around 5, nor was it uncommon for her to try and wake Sarah up around the same time. And fail. Epicly.

“FUCK OFF!” Sarah yelled back pulling her pillow over her head. No human should be up before dawn. It was unnatural. Even for the goth child. Yet that is just another thing that made the sisters so different. 

“Language!” Mary felt like that’d become her new favorite word. With a sigh, she opened the door to let the morning light from the hall windows in. Luckily, the sun was just peeking over the trees so it even reached the second floor. “I let you sleep in an extra twenty minutes, c’mon.” 

“Bullshit. You never let me sleep in with that stupid radio!” Sarah sat up flinging her pillow towards Mary. “I don’t have to be at school till eight. Why do I have to get up off my ass before the sun comes up?”

“It is good for you to have time to actually wake up and be functional.” Mary said catching the pillow out of habit. 

“You are such a dick. Just get out.” Sarah huffed getting out of the bed, grabbing for the matching robe for her nightgown. “Since you won't leave me the fuck alone... I'm up happy?”

"Language!" 

"Bite me." 

Mary just shook her head before heading back downstairs to finish making breakfast. She knew her sister hated mornings, that’s something no amount of time would change. She poured coffee into Sarah’s favorite mug before setting it down next to a plate of bacon, eggs and whole wheat toast. 

“I wonder if Jim packed a lunch today…” 

“Why don’t you just move in with him, and I can have the house to myself?” Sarah grumbled taking her cup and adding the appropriate amount of sugar. There were some days that she hated her sister, somedays weren’t as bad. But last night had her feeling a little off. The storm that had rolled over them usually would have her feeling less bitchy. Yet there had been something else that had given off the feel of something being off, of a disturbance to the natural way. 

“Sarah, we’ve only been dating for six months… It’d be a little soon. Besides, I wouldn’t you to feel all alone here without your favorite sister.” Mary teased, trying and failing to hide the pink dusting her cheeks. “Um… School picture day is coming up. Any idea if you want a new outfit or not?” 

“You honestly don’t expect an answer to that right? The last school photo I took was when I was eight and had no choice.” Sarah scoffed before taking a sip of the black life giving liquid in her cup. 

“I’m just saying, if you want, I can get you a new outfit on my way home.” Mary taking her own coffee and sitting at her own plate at the table. “Any plans after school?” 

“Streaking through town square? Gathering up all the children and slaughtering them for my spell for immortality? Seducing some rich moron for his money? You know that are so many options.” Sarah said moving you of the kitchen and back up stairs. If she was going to be up at this ungodly hour might as well make use of the time.

“Well, at least use a condom that’s all I ask.” Mary said, taking her turn to tease Sarah. There was a pause as she glanced at the clock a moment then back to her breakfast. “So, that British group Monty Python released a new movie. You wanna go see--” 

“Don’t care!” Was the reply before the door slammed shut up stairs signaling that Sarah was done talking for now.

“It…” Mary said to no one in particular. “Well… I tried… I guess I’d better get to work.” 

She ate her breakfast, looking at Sarah’s untouched plate and decided to leave it. It wasn’t unusual for her to not eat before school, though Mary tried her hardest to get her to. She left it, hoping that maybe she’d eat before she left, opting to instead grab her briefcase and keychain to start her trek to the school. 

“I really need to get my car back.” Mary sighed before heading for the door. “I’m heading out! I’ll see you at the school!” 

“You could just ask for a ride.” Sarah spoke coming back down the stairs. She was dressed in her usual style. Thick black cargos covering a heavy set of combat boots, a long sleeved black v-neck devoid of any type of iconography. Over that a worn black denim jacket lined with four sets of fabric running down the front. Each pierced with studs making it look almost militaristic when she zipped it up halfway. It was a little baggy on her, but it was her only winter coat if she could get away with calling it that. 

“I know how teens can be. I don’t want you to get teased for having to drive the Biology teacher to school.” Mary said making one last check of herself in the hall mirror to make sure her hair was alright. “Besides, I thought it was uncool having to drive your big sister around.” 

“Everyone makes fun of me anyways. What does it matter?” Sarah asked with a slight sneer as she grabbed the messenger bag from the living room. She had already snagged the last of the coffee and filled the dark olive thermos for herself. 

“Sarah…” Mary paused a moment before giving a soft smile. “Alright. Thank you.” 

“Just wipe the stupid look off your face.” Sarah said pulling the door open and marching out into the crisp November air. She pulled a pair of sunglasses from her coat pocket and her keys in one go. If she was going to play taxi driver there was going to be some ground rules established. “And no bitching about my music!” 

“What? Am I not allowed to smile anymore?” Mary asked sliding into the passenger seat before sighing. “I only complain about your music when you play it late at night and loud enough for the neighbors down the street to hear.” 

Sarah just rolled her eyes and climbed into the driver's seat. Her sister was sure to drive her absolutely crazy.


End file.
